Story ideas that continuesly annoy me to no end!
by daz95
Summary: In here are all the ideas in have come up with. Characters, powers, plot lines and more. I came up with this due to an incident involving some challenges I put up. So I'm converting all of it in to ideas and putting them all here. They might not be finished due to me not having time to, me no longer having interest any more or other things. Hope this helps you. Have fun.
1. Intro

Intro and ideas.

This is me introducing you to the weirdness of my mind and of some inclination of how it works. All of the stuff you will read, are stories and ideas that have come up with at some point in time, don't ask when.

Originally I had this as just a place to put my character ideas that I had put I changed it to this. I'm also putting in the old challenges I had and I'm converting them into plot line to use. I give permission to all of these ideas I put here. The reason being is that ideas as a whole can come from anywhere. If you have an idea that came from what I have here, then go for it, on the condition you don't just copy it straight from my work. Change it, make it your own and see if it works.

If you put up a story from something I have done. Please tell me Its a very good chance I may read it.


	2. Character 1

Star wars, mass effect story

Hunter unit, character file.

The hunter unit is a elite droids built to hunt down and face Jedi with each droid having a unique skill set that makes them not only one of the best counters to the Jedi but one of the best assets in the CIS. They were created by a young female scientist and force user named Ivory. When she was young both she and her twin sister Ebony were on the streets with other homeless kids. When stealing money one day she account stole from a Jedi who after sensing that both her and her sister was force sensitive, gave them food and after promising to help that after his mission was done, leaves however soon after a criminal, while escaping from the Jedi from before, takes Ebony hostage and while scared uses her force powers to badly injure the criminal but doing so In front of the Jedi who thinks the worst has happened and cuts her down, gravely hurting and almost killing Ebony and when all the other homeless kids ran in to help her, the Jedi in a panic kills them as well. Apon seeing this and seeing the one that promised to help them being the one cutting down her sister and her friends sent her in to a blind rage using her force abilities killing both the Jedi and all who were near by. When she realised what she had done she began to fear herself, it wasn't until a scientist took her and saved her sisters life that she began to accept herself however her actions made the Jedi council think her a rouge Force user and brand her a criminal. This act filled both sisters with rage and apon learning this, the same scientist that took the sisters in, taught them everything they knew to the sisters who then join the CIS not long after the clone wars began. From there Ebony and Ivory started a project to get back at the Jedi and thus made the hunter unit, five unique droids that were made to counter the Jedi.

There are six members of the hunter unit: hunter lead the leader/tactician - Reaper, hunter two the assassin/stealth specialist – Shroud, hunter three the heavy weapons specialist/demolition expert – Bruticus, hunter four the marksman/communications expert – Pinpoint, hunter five the CQC (close quarters combat) expert/ tracker – Feral, hunter six is actually not a droid but is actually Ebony with cyborg enhancements. She is the tech and engineering expert as well as the ace in the hole being a force user. The five droids are very different from normal droids for they are made from a flesh like metal substance that allows them to feel and act like an organic but is far more durable then organic flesh. This gives them a unique ability to do things an organic does like eat, sleep and eventually with lots of experiments and trial and error, reproduce, though they don't have to if they don't want to. All members of the hunter unit can do each others jobs but specialise in one specific task and are better in doing that task than the other, for example Reaper is a better tactician then others while Ebony is a better hacker then the rest of the unit.

The hunter unit first truly became known when the republic, through unknown means, discovered both the hunter project and the facility the project was being done in on the planet Scipioa, were a large amount of troops and four Jedi Knights were sent to destroy the facility and capture Ivory however things quickly got out of hand when she was badly injured and put into a coma and the facility itself was destroyed. The entire force of republic troops that was sent were wiped out and all Jedi sent were killed by, at the time, incomplete hunter unit.

Hunter unit, members:

 **Name:** Reaper, leader.

 **Appearance:** looks similar to Arkham Knight just with out the symbols on his chest and shoulders, has armoured legs, and has different colours. Reaper is around 6'3, is heavily armoured throughout his body, all of his body is a dark grey almost black colour from his feet to the tips of his head. Like I said his overall appearance is that of Arkham Knight. His eyes is a bright green colour and when in battle a dark red. His voice is that of the Arkham Knight's.

 **Skills, equipment and abilities:** (all of the hunter unit's weapons will be customised due to me having problems finding the information required.) Reaper has the most versatile equipment and abilities of all the Hunter's. He has two custom high-powered pistols for close range combat, a heavy anti armour sniper for tanks and heavy armoured units, two hidden rapid fire wrist blasters, a large two handed claymore blade made from a mix a beskar and phrik metal which Reaper can not only wield with one hand even with it's immense weight but with great skill as well. This sword is his main weapon and is incredibly heavy and strong as well as having incredible cutting power. The sword also has a hidden ability because the blades edge was Laser sharpened allowing the blade to be able to face off with lightsabers. (note; all weapons and armour for the hunter unit are made from the beskar and phrik mix giving it unrivalled durability but it's not indestructible.)

The last and most powerful piece of equipment is in fact inside Reaper's body giving him a powerful ability that allows him to send out a pulse similar to an electromagnetic pulse or EMP but instead of effecting machines it effects midi-chlorians, the microscopic, sentient lifeforms that shares a symbiotic relationship with the Force. Inside his chest is a small generator call a force dampener and is always active generating a constant dampening filed that prevents any force abilities being used on him, spreading off from the force dampener are small wire like veins that goes throughout Reaper's body and rise up just behind gaps in his armour were it can retracted to show the wire and this will increase the dampening fields range to effect a much larger area but the Further the distance the less effective the field is, the less problematic to use the force, the closer to the source of the field, that being Reaper, the stronger it is, the harder it is to use the force. However there is a weakness, the wires are somewhat fragile so a bump or if something hits his armour won't really effect anything but if a large concussive blast or if anything outright hits any wire all the wires in his body will short out making he large field dampener useless however this does not damage the field dampener itself just the large field of effect, so Reaper will still have his personal dampener field still up making any force technique used on him useless. Also Reaper due to the dampening field he is able feel the force as well as objects related to it as well as any force user but he can not use it himself for is a droid. The main factor of the force dampener is That the stronger the force power the harder it is to use the force, the weaker the force power the easier it is to use the force.

In terms of skills Reaper is a jack of all trades and a master of nothing and he doesn't have to be for can adapt what has to fit any situation he is in and on the fly if need be as well as being a skilled strategist, hand to hand and ranged fighter as well as pilot, expert weapon handling and maintenance. The last ability he has is one all of the hunter unit share, to be able to connect to the CIS droid network, were all battle droids of any make can connect to it, share information and communicate with each other.

 **History:** during the clone both he and the hunter unit became infamous among the republic especially the Jedi for many died trying to defeat them. Along the way he became a general and leader of the then disliked and put down 6th fleet. With him in command it became one of the biggest, most dangerous and most powerful fleets the CIS had available. He has killed many a Jedi and has been able to fight toe to toe with Jedi masters like Obi wan Kenobi and powerful Jedi like Anakin Skywalker.

 **Overall summary:** Reaper is a very powerful individual and not to be taken lightly. Of all the hunter unit he the most versatile and adaptable as well as having the most Jedi kills of all the hunter unit and even general grievous. He is infamous for his strategies both in space and on the ground as well as his combat prowess. He is a loyal individual and though he is know to be a cold on the battle filed he is compassionate to his comrades and his allies.


	3. Character 2

Name: Alexandria Forge, daughter to Hephaestus Forge from Greece.

Age: 18

Note: Issei Hyoudou does exist and does still possess the boosted gear. Issei will still have a harem however certain girls won't be in it for example, Xenovia. There may be more in the future.

Personality: flirty, playful, sexual, perverted, kind, helpful, seductive when she wants to be, intelligent yet acts carefree, very hard to anger yet has a short temper so when she is angered,

Likes: major otaku fan and really loves the mobile suit series and modelled her combat form after one, sexy women, Hephaestus, the ocean, dancing, making things, loves her girlfriend,

Dislikes:

Origins: Hephaestus grew tired of the slander and talk behind his back and was an outcast among the gods even though he forged their weapons, armour and trinkets. Hell he even help build there lavish and beautiful homes and roads but he always receives scorn and hate in return, his own wife, the beautiful goddess of love, Aphrodite hates him for nothing more than being ugly and lame. Not long after he was conceived his mother Hera court Zeus cheating on her once again and the anger from this marked him and when he was born he was thrown from Olympus for being Zeus son. With all he was put through he had enough of it so he went to Zeus the king of Olympus and not only resigned from being a god of Olympus but divorced his constantly cheating wife. Zeus had respect for the forge god and even while not the strongest of god's could fire him to the brink of defeat. It was out of this respect that not only Zeus let him leave Olympus but aloud him to leave with his godly powers as well.

Before he left Hephaestus took all that was his and took back what he rightfully owned/made and left the mountain of the gods of Olympus. One of the items he took back was a ring he forged with the most precious materials and items he could find and even went as far as to go and kill and hunt monsters than had these valuable items to forge the ring that would be blessed and worn by the women he loved and the same women that broke his heart, Aphrodite.

After leaving and entering his work shop deep in mount Etna, Italy he began to once again feel the pain and loneliness he felt on Olympus, holding the rings both he and Aphrodite once wore he gained inspiration and began to work at his forge. What he was making he did not know but he followed his heart and using the last of the strongest and most valuable materials as well as his own blood and the two rings he took inspiration from as the heart and core of the project, he created to his great joy and surprise, a young girl that soon apon seeing him tilted her head and looked at him with curiosity and awe. Later he took the girl and taught he everything he could and to his surprise he learnt the two wedding rings he used as her heart had absorbed aspects of both him and Aphrodite and thus took a similar appearance from them because of it.

Teaching her further he learnt that the rings that was used for her heart had given the young child the qualities of both Hephaestus and Aphrodite, his creative mind and kind, gentle and compassionate personality and Aphrodite's big loving heart and her desire. However to the former Olympians shock that the child was a demi god even though she was not been from a mortal mother and had aspects of two gods in her creation. As she grew older the black Smith no longer felt lonely or any pain but felt love an kindness something his daughter had in abundance. The happy life the two had was shook by the arrival of Hermes the Messenger of Olympus talked Hephaestus of what had transpired when he left, that the gods was shocked at his actions and many were upset and guilty due to the fact it was Hades who told all the gods of why he left. He also said that he has a message from Zeus that if Hephaestus ever changed his mind, and Zeus admitted that was as likely to happen as the two heavenly dragons falling madly in love with each other, that Hephaestus was welcome to return to Olympus

Fearing that the other gods may find him and his daughter and the very reason he left Olympus in the first place was to stay away from that life so he left Italy with his daughter and moved from place to place never staying in an area for to long just in case they were found. During this, he began to teach the artificial demi god how to fight and harness his gift and abilities and in doing this, to Hephaestus dismay gained Aphrodite's flirtatious and sexual behaviour however she also gained his loyalty thus refused to sleep around with people unless they agreed to her terms and knew that she would sleep around and would not be in a relationship. During their time traveling, she encountered the Olympian god Ares, who not knowing who she was exactly but knew she was a demi god, ruthlessly abducted and tortured her to find out who's child she was. However during this time he grew attracted to her body and had his way with her before discovering that Hephaestus was her father when he broke into where his daughter was being held and attacked Ares with a special axe he made just in case a god attacked his daughter and badly injured him and sent him back to Olympus where he took his daughter away. Afterwards he contacted an old acquaintance of his and with their help settled in the little town of kuoh where the former Olympian helped his daughter heal. The aftermath of the indecent, heavily scared her body leavening her once flawless body maimed and her dreams filled with nightmares. It during this time they discovered that because of what the god of war did not only scared her emotionally and physically but made that she could no longer bare children. It was this combined events that had her swore of men due to the psychological scaring Ares did to her however see this Hephaestus used his skills and made possible for her to get other women pregnant and do so only when she wants to as well.

Appearance: normal- standing at around 5'9, long silky light brown hair reaching to her lower back/butt, bright green eyes, beautiful tan skin, gorgeous yet delicate facial features, slim yet well toned and slim muscled body, 104cm/41in breasts – 60cm/24in waist – 92cm/36 hips with long smooth legs and full pale pink lips and has scars on her body That only add to her beauty.

Demi-god/real appearance: looks similar to her normal look, standing at around 6'2, long silky light brown hair with blonde highlights reaching to her lower back/butt, bright green eyes with small amounts of wire and circuitry visible in her eyes, has beautiful tan skin, beautiful sexy facial features, slim muscled physique add to her sexual look, 109cm/43in breasts – 63cm/25in waist – 94cm/37in hips with long smooth legs and full pale pink lips and scars that make her look even more sexy in this form.

Battle: (similar to the mobile suit tallgeese flugel) when in this form she looks completely different, standing at around 6'2 she has heavy white amour covering her whole body and hiding her curvy body, covering her head is a white helmet with a red crest on top and covering her face with face mask and blue visor, not a single bit of skin or womanly body to be seen. Her back their are four metallic wings two bigger then the other two and the bigger two can close around the fronts and act like a shield as well as giving her a appearance similar of that of an angel.

Weapons, skills and abilities: as her weapons she carries a large cursed holy sword, wizel and a spear that is attached to her right shoulder as a secondary weapon. (White knight chess, white knight, look at the sword) She also has a large round shield with the symbol of Hephaestus on her shield. On her back are four while metallic wings two bigger then the other two and the bigger two can close around the fronts and act like a shield as well as allow her to fly at high speed and grants her a lot of the new manoeuvrability. A unique skill she has is that her body is made up of extremely tough metals not only giving her an incredible durability but allows her to change body basic body shape as she needs, like giving herself bigger or smaller curves or allowing her to hide her demi god appearance behind a more normal looking one. However she can not shape shift or drastically change her appearance except her battle form due to it being built in to her. A ability she has is also a weakness, the more desire, love and sexual energy she is exposed to the stronger she becomes due to Aphrodite's that acts as half as her heart allowing her to do so however the ring does not have a constant charge so while it will always keep her alive when it runs out of power she will be weaker and must expose her self to great acts of love, desire or sexual acts to regain or strength and must keep doing this to stay strong. This forces her to constantly sleep with other or stay near areas that exhume a lot for these traits she and feed off of.

The other ring, the one her father wore has a similar trait the more heat she is exposed to the stronger she is, it also allows her to control fire as well as be immune to it but must stay near hot areas for a small periods of time to generate the heat necessary for her abilities to stay active. Should Hephaestus's ring lose power she lose the powers it's gives her but she can also absorbs heat base attacks to activate the rings abilities but in doing will hurt her slightly because her won't be activate at the time she absorbs the attack into herself.

Overall she has; a cursed holy sword, large round shield, fire based magic and attacks, increased strength, speed and endurance due to her demi god and automaton origins, strong hand to hand skills, automaton transformation which increases her base abilities like her strength, speed and endurance, intelligent, is able to seduce and distract people (mainly girls though she can effect very perverse men like Issei as well), due to Aphrodite's ring.

Harem: Sona sitri, Serafall, Xenovia, Seekvaira Agares, Le Fay Pendragon, Tsubaki Shinra

(I use to watchtower anime but things got busy a few years ago and lost track. Until I catch up on the anime, the story itself won't be finished until I do.)


	4. Character 3

**Name:** Anna Gorgon

 **Age:** (when she leaves fairy tail) 15 (when she comes back) 19

 **Birthday:** X764

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** etherious demon

 **Magic and abilities:** solar dragon slayer -this lost magic allows the user to harness the sun's energy for offense and defence. Being in direct sunlight increases and replenishes their magic. It also gives her the properties of a dragon.

Expert hand to hand skills- as her main source of combat she is very skilled in terms of fighting unarmed and armed opponents.

high intelligence- while not the smartest member of fairy tail, she is able to understand most things explained to her and is able to come up with strategies on the fly.

Monstrous strength – while not being the fastest, smartest or magically powerful member of fairy tail, she is the physically strongest member. being able to pick large buildings with very little strain and throw them at her enemies. She is able to out strength almost half the guild combined and is physically stronger then Laxus and Erza combined as well as slightly stronger then Gildarts. Anna is second to only guild master Makarov.

Monstrous endurance – along with her strength is her insane level of endurance, being able to physically tank most attacks that could one shot most people as well as last a very long time in a of battle stamina.

Inhuman speed – while having ridiculous level of strength, she is not the fastest, Erza, Mirajane and Laxus is much faster than her. However compared to levy, Lucy and Cana, Anna is much faster.

Curse: monarch – this allows her to be immune to any and all magical and curse effect on her as well as any permanent damage like burns and disease but it does not stop any pain that follows nor will it be active when she has no magic or curse energy to use it. It also doesn't stop things like bruises and broken bones.

In gaming terms this means any status effects and debuffs like Poison, instant death, petrification and even healing magic and buffs like strength and magic boosts won't have any effect. Magic like barrier and ruin magic, while they will have an effect due to not directly effecting he body, if Anna were to come into direct contact she could force herself through by force though it wouldn't be easy for it would be which is strong the barrier/ruin or her.

Etherious/true form – all etherious, no matter the guild or allegiance, is able to change form. For Anna, this form enhances all of her abilities and magic. Her strength, durability and magic is increased however unlike some she is unable to change when she wants to. To change to her etherious form she must actually consume her own magic in large quantities to trigger her transformation. With her curse ability monarch, she is immune to any negative side effect apart from the pain from consuming it. In consuming her own solar slayer magic she forcefully triggers the change by forcing her body through a painful and intense magical surge of power which forces the her ethrious form to trigger. This is the only way to change her form and this will always Change her form every time she eats her own slayer magic. In short by putting her body through intense pain as well as giving it a large source of energy she triggers an evolved state however in doing this, while not actually harming the body does put a large amount of stress on it and where's Anna out.

 **Relatives:** adoptive farther, Solair Solaris the sun dragon

 **Personality** : Anna is very fun loving and acts like a tomboy. Though having large muscles she doesn't like to fight very often and is a kind gentle person but has a bit of a temper and only lashes out when pushed over her limit. She is a bit shy bit confident in her body. Anna is very patient and while easily annoyed, (especially by Natsu) it takes a lot to anger her and will only change to her more powerful demon form when those close to her are badly hurt or is extremely angered. While she does love Erza, even though she betrayed Anna, she doesn't trust Erza at all or any member of the guild except for the guild master and maybe the new members like Lucy, gajeel and juvia.

 **Appearance:** (humanoid form, 15) she's 4,5, has long pale blonde hair going down to her mid back. She has pale skin, a small skinny and fragile body. Her eyes are and slitted pale blue eyes. As a demon she has features that a normal human woman wouldn't have such as two small horns coming out of her forehead, just poking out of her hair and curving upwards, a has a long bone like tail extending from her tail bone, sharper teeth and longer canines. She wares concealing clothes like big baggy jackets with hoods to hide her demonic physique and hides her tail within her baggy trousers. She wears a featureless bone mask with hole for her small horns to again hide her demonic heritage.

(19) she's 6'4 has long spiky hair going past her butt, pale blonde on top to her shoulders and two black pony tails going from her shoulders past her butt. She has dark tan skin, a large muscled body, not overly muscled but enough to make most men and women jealous. Even with her muscles she has a very sexy voluptuous body, with large e cup breasts and large hips and butt with her muscles enhancing her sexy demonic physique. Her horns are longer and more angular going to the back of her head with the tip of her left horn being broken and shorter then her right horn. Her bone like tail is 3 foot long with a three finger like claw at the end of it with sharp points showing out of her spine with he claw of her tail being able to close together and be able to be used like a spear. Her teeth and claws are also bigger and sharper. She wears more revealing clothes unlike before she left. She wears a pink bikini top, light blue shorts and light blue sleeveless jacket.

Her fairy tail mark is on her right side of her chest with a long thin scar made by a sword going through it. She is also able to grow two serpent like heads from the back of her shoulders to aid her in and out of combat. They are similar to her demon form but lake the bone armour and horns. Anna is able to use these new appendages in combat to use her dragon slayer magic as well as melee combat. They can also extend from her body and bite her enemies and are quite strong. She is also a futa. She is 10'.

(Demon form) Anna grows bone like armour covering a large majority of her body, except her navel. She gains a featureless bone helmet, her pony tails go done her back uncovered with thin bone whips similar to her tail with blades on the ends mixed in to her hair. she grows two serpent heads out of the back of her shoulders. These heads are covered in thick bone armour with two horns coming out the back of their heads and curve around and pointing forward. Her eyes loose there pupils and become glowing pale blue pools of light that shine out of her bone helmet. Anna's horns become longer and thicker. Her tail becomes bigger and longer gaining a foot in length. Her voice in this form has a echo to it. In her demon form her penis is 12'.

 **History:** Anna was created from the book of Zeref however her book was discovered and sealed away before she could awaken but after a bandit raid, her book is discovered and discarded. He book is discovered by solair the sun dragon. After awakening her, he taught her everything he could as well as being careful about being a demon. After Solair disappears, she is left to wander around with no real destination. It's around this time that she is forced to suffer bullying and abuse from others and even attempts on her life because she is a demon. A year later, she comes across Makarov, the guild master of fairy tail. He takes her in and not long after she makes many friends and secretly falls In love with Erza Scarlet. However due to all the abuse she received from being a demon she hides what she is from everyone. Feeling confident and after getting close to Erza, who promises to never revel her secret or Btray her if she reveals her secret to her, is shocked and not long after breaks her promise and attacks her calling demon scum and running a sword through Anna's guild mark and breaks one of her left horn. After the entire guild finds out about her and while they don't attack her they do turn their back on Anna and verbally abuse her. Even Natsu, Gray and levy either verbally abused her or turned Their back on her. Feeling betrayed and hurt, talks to the guild master who allows her to leave. After she leaves she comes across a small cat like creature. The two quickly became friends and after learning and training together became a powerful team.

She returns after a lot of begging and pleading from Makarov saying in letters and a final face to face confrontation also saying, that the guild had Changed since then and she wouldn't be attacked again. Wryly and unconvinced, she eventually agrees to return to fairy tail though she won't show a lot of trust. She returns just before the battle of fairy tail.

 **Guild:** fairy tail

 **Likes:** chocolate, chocolate cake, her friends (the few she has), exercising, Erza (reluctantly), her guild, sexy women, sunlight.

 **Dislikes:** all the guild members that betrayed her (most of the guild), fighting (she will fight just when it's necessary, she's not a pacifist), night time, People hurting others because they want to, people who betray others, people who judge others before they actually know them, men hitting on her, using her demon form, anyone that dislikes chocolate and chocolate cakes and their not allergic to it.

 **Sexual preference:** lesbian

 **Potential love interest's:** Erza, juvia, Cana, Lucy, mirajane,

 **Name:** Rever

 **Age:** 9

 **Birthday:** X775

 **Race:** Exceed

 **Birthplace:** earthland

 **Gender:** male

 **Magic and abilities:** area, transformation magic, skilled hand to hand combat, lighting devil slayer magic

 **History:** found as an egg by a demon, raised and taught him his magic. While the demon raised Rever, he was aware of his coming death for a guild was actively looking for him for 'terrorizing' a village. In reality the demon merely went to find food and the village panicked, knowing he was being hunted, he gathered what magic energy he could spare and implanted it in to Rever, giving him the abilities of a lighting demon making him a lighting devil slayer. He taught him all he could and left before Rever was found by the guild that was hunting him. Before he left He asked Rever to find a family to accept him for who he was and would love him regardless of who raised him. After saying this he sealed Rever in to an empty chamber inside the cave they lived in and went to fight those that hunted him knowing he was not going to survive the battle. The battle was long and hard but eventually, the demon fell and for Rever, his saddest moment for he heard the entire thing happen outside his home. Angry at the guild that laughed and mocked his farther, Rever flew in to a rage and broke free and attacked the guild that slew his farther. Shocked and confused they were taken unaware. Soon after they fled, still tired and hurt from the battle with the demon. Rever burned the name of the guild that killed the demon that raised him in to his mind, phantom lord.

Knowing his adoptive farther was gone, he left his home to grant his fathers last request, to find a family that would accept him for who he was and not who raised him. Not long after he ran into a strange girl with horns. Apon befriending that girl he granted his father's last request. Years later when the two journeyed around fiore, they eventually agrees to re-join Anna's old guild, fairy tail.

 **Personality:** Rever is a very quiet and calm individual, rarely speaking and never speaks to those he doesn't trust. While Rever doesn't like needless violence, he does like friendly competition and sparing.

 **Appearance:** (normal) like most exceed in earthland, Rever is quite small standing around the same night as them. However Rever is quite distinct in his appearance due to he colour o his fur being mainly a dark crimson colour with black markings surrounding his body. He wears a large bull mask on his head, obscuring most of his face from view, Rever also wears a cloak around his body that hides it from view. He has dark tribal markings covering both arms up to his shoulders.

(Battle form) due to his devil slayer magic that was implanted in him, he has learnt to change his form in to a more demonic appearance, standing just shy of 7 foot and having wiry thin limbs with his black markings becoming similar to tribal tattoos on his dark crimson fur. His cloak, magically enhanced to always fit his frame, becomes a tattered and frayed at the end and has difficulty fully enshrouding Revers lanky frame from view. His claws become bigger and longer, his mask still covers his head enhancing his demonic physique. Even in this form Rever still and access to is area magic however is wings like the rest of his body has changed and appears more demonic loosing their mother angelic appearance, turning black and more frayed with the feathers turning sharp and pointed. Like his normal form, He has tribal markings going up to his shoulders.

 **Guild:** fairy tail


	5. Character 4

One piece character

Name: Azure D Rain

Gender: female

Occupation: world Nobel/celestial Dragon, writer, pirate

Age: 29 before time skip and 31 after time skip

Birthday: February 1

Sexual preference: lesbian

Pairing: Robin?

Goal: to be the world's best writer and atone and apologize to all the slaves that was hurt by what the celestial dragons did to them before Fisher Tiger rescued them even though she herself has not done caused them any harm. (While she wants to do more for the slaves that are both currently in service and those that has escaped, she knows she can't or she'll get in serious trouble with the other Nobel's for her actions. She has found all but three slaves that escaped with Fisher Tiger, the boa sisters though she get her chance to meet them later in the story.)

Devil fruit: knight-knight fruit

Devil fruit ability: the knight-knight fruit allows the user to wrap their body in armour, size, weight, abilities and appearance of the amour depends on three things, biomass, imagination and physical strength. The biomass is simple, the fruit allows the user to eat a large amount of food, which is then added to the user's biomass which is then converted into armour. The imagination and physical strength are intertwined, with imagination the user can shape their armour in any way they want and the greater the imagination is the more potential he armour has, however if the user does not have enough biomass or the physical strength to maintain the armour then either the armour will give out and disappear or the body will give out because the armour has put to much stress on the body and it will give out and damage the body. She can make armour sets for her to use. This means that her body will remember what shape to put her biomass in so the more she trains and use that particular armour set, she will be able to have an easier time forming and controlling it from her body.

The biomass will effect the users weight but will not make them fat because it adds directly to their body and thus their weight, the food eaten will not make them fat at all, just heavier. The armour does not actively use up biomass when worn, it only does so when damage and needs to repair itself or has to change the size, weight, appearance and abilities of the armour. The amour will only use a set amount of biomass depending on the size, ability, weight and appearance of the armour, the bigger, the heavier, more powerful and more elaborate the appearance then the more biomass it will use.

The heavier the user is, the more strength that will be required to move around, so the more they train and get stronger, the more weight they are able to gain, the more biomass they are able to use, that in turn requires more strength to be able to handle it effectively. The less the user trains, then the less strength the have available to use, then it is more likely they will be unable to use there devil fruit effectively and is more likely to cause permanent harm to their body. In short their strength must be in preposition to their weight, if not the body will start to break down and be more likely to hurt itself due to all the weight it is unable to both use and carry, this also means they must shed their current amount of biomass they have to lighten themselves as well as eat less food then they usual to prevent bodily harm. The user will always gain biomass because the user must eat food to keep up their energy and biomass up to be able to do move, fight and use their devil fruit effectively. Rain is also able to remotely control her armours from her body. Similarly to Robin's devil fruit she can completely detached her armour as long as it has enough biomass the sustain it and keep the armour from dissolving.

If the user is not able to think straight or has a physical injury then the armour will either be misshaped or incomplete due to the injury interfering with moulding the armour around the wound/damaged area or the user can not focus on what the armour is meant to look like or is meant to do or some such and interferes in moulding the armour. To note the armour will not be metal but like a bone like carbon material that bears a similar look to metal but is much denser and stronger and the material can be shed from the body but will deteriorate when pulled out of the body unless the material is reinforced with biomass before removal.

Appearance: Rain stands at a small 5' even and has smooth pale white skin, straight dark blue hair going down to her upper back, Rain has smooth legs and arms but are well toned and muscled giving her a slim petite but strong body belaying to her massive amount of strength her body has that is able to surpass Zoro's by a very large margin. While she has a slim and we'll muscled body it is also very curvy and womanly with her small petite body with large perky breasts and a big butt, both of witch she is proud yet shy about. Her face is slim yet elegant and very beautiful even though her usually expression is stoic and seems emotionless.

She usually has her devil fruit active and wears her armour near constantly to avoid others recognising who she is. The armour she usually wears is similar to the mass effect dragon age armour with a few differences. Like the armour it will be mainly white with a red visor though it doesn't glow. Unlike the armour it doesn't have the red dragon design on the lest shoulder nor is it as futuristic as the armour in mass effect. The armour hides any kind of womanly figure in the armour as well as masking Rain's soft, elegant and gentle voice.

When not in her usual armour she wears a large open hooded jacket a one of two sizes two big showing a dark purple bikini top and mid thigh shorts showing off lots of cleavage and leg though while she is shy about her body she doesn't mind showing it off. In her armour her height is automatically increased to 5'6.

Personality: her outward expression is usually stoic and expressionless however on the inside she is a very emotional person but to prevent the other world dragons, her family included, from seeing any kind of weakness. Rain hates the world nobles and wants to help all they had hurt and enslaved however she knows that if she were to do so then she would only join them and that would not help anyone. When she is able she helps where she can but it is not much. To make up for this she made it her mission to defy her family and the world nobles by being everything they are not and doing everything her family is against. As such she has gone on a journey to find all the slaves that fisher tiger released and apologize to them for all the pain they have suffered at the hands of the world nobles because she to, as much as she hates to admit it, shares the title of world nobles. She has found and spoke to all the people and families of the slaves except for three, the boa sisters of Amazon lily due to not knowing how to get their for the only way to get to Amazon lily is to get a navy ship but that also requires she use her states as a proud noble and it both defeats the purpose of her journey and gives away to her family to what she is doing and while she is a noble she is not above punishment from her family for such actions. Small expressions say a lot for her mood, a small smile means she is quite happy, a tiny frown means she is angry or upset. Rarely does she show large amount of emotions and even then they are to only those they absolutely trust and love unconditionally, people like Robin or Luffy.

Skills and abilities: skilled swordsman, famous writer, good cook, excellent understanding of her devil fruit, inhuman strength, skilled hand to hand skills, has good understanding of navigation, limited medical skills, has lots of contacts in the navy, pirate crews and world nobles and has large source of information at her disposal to use. To note while she is good at skills the like cooking and navigation, she is not as good as those that specialize in that area like, Chopper, Sanji and Nami.

Weaknesses: while Rain is a strong character and has learnt many skills in her life traveling from place to place, she does has several weaknesses, one obvious weakness is that she can not swim due to the well known weakness of eating a devil fruit takes away ones ability to swim. A weakness she developed when she was young, Rain is a emotional person even though she does not express them outwardly. When she was growing up she learnt that as noble in general that others will exploit even the smallest amount of weakness and cause you pain. It was this reason she learnt to hide all her emotions behind a emotionless mask and developed trust issues along side this as her own family exploited and betrayed her when her beloved godfather died of an incurable disease and in her saddened and weakened state they used and hurt both mentally and physically. Rain hates birds of all kinds and will show a very large amount of fear even while keeping her stoic appearance. She will refuse to be near one and will put something between her and the 'feathered fiend' as she calls them.


	6. Character 5

Alphonse lionheart-scarlet spider

Age: 28

Appearance: shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, (think young Rienhardt without the scar and not has huge muscles and isn't a giant), 6'3, usually wears thick black combat boots, dark grey cargo pants, black t-shirt, dark green waist height hooded jacket with fur lining and black fingerless gloves. When out in a job he wears all black clothes, mainly black steel toecap boots, black cargo trousers, black t-shirt, long black hooded leather coat with the hood up most of the time. A pair of full covering and skin tight black leather gloves and wears a mo4 double filtered gas mask that covered his whole head and face along with tinted goggles to make sure no knew of his identity that wasn't supposed to. He is usually seen using a heavily customized akm machine gun. In his scarlet spider form he similar in appearance to the superior spider man. His colour scheme is inverted along with having armour

Background: born to two wealthy CEOs Ernst and Mia löwerherz as well as the younger brother to the six year older, Edward löwerherz. Ernst löwerherz is the CEO and co-founder of neuer Rahmen inkl, new frame inc, a weapons company that mainly deal with both the police and military and focus on defensive project rather than offensive but they do dabble with offensive weapons and projects from time to time. Mia löwerherz the wife of Ernst löwerherz is the CEO of das tägliches Signalhorn or in English the daily bugle. Edward löwerherz is a police officer and is well known among the police force for being Ernst's son. There was also one other person in his family and someone he adores greatly, his niece Amelia. With most of his family being extremely busy his American godfather and friend of the family, Johnathan snake and his grandfather, Charles löwerherz mainly raised him and both being ex military trained him extensively until he was around seventeen. Alphonse has a very large family with lots of cousins, uncles and aunties but most if not all of these family members, except his parents grandfather, godfather and niece, were strong neo Nazi supporters and when things got heated between them and the local government the police force and consequently his brother got involved. Things get worst when his grandfather Charles was killed during a Riot and his godfather is Gravely injured prior to then so fearing the worst his parents left to America with him and Amelia.

When arriving in Gotham however not a month after both parents get gun down by during a bank robbery that escalated to a shoot out with the police. Having nothing else that could be done he goes out to find work however when it is discovered he has family ties to the neo Nazi situation in Germany every possible employment refuse to give him work and word spread out of this as well. Having no way to support him and Amelia. Alphonse is about to give up when an unlikely individual helps him and gives him work, Oswald Cobblepot with the only conditions being that he won't follow the same belief as the rest of his family and he keeps his niece the same way.

For the next eight years Alphonse rose through the ranks of penguin's gang and showed every just everyone just what he was made of a proofed how valuable he was with every successful job and when he did fail he made sure any loses were worth while and any thing they lost minimal. He rose higher and higher in the group gaining the trust and respect of everyone including the penguin think him as a son and vice versa. Fearing him being caught and leaving Amelia alone he came up with a way of covering his identity and it worked covering all skin as to not leave any DNA or trade for others to follow and find him. He also used a gas mask that his godfather gave him for his birthday as a joke, using this he modified it to cover his face, hair, and eyes while also hiding his accent and consciously not speaking in German as to not give himself away. Many thought him paranoid for this but after the bat tracing back a member of the their hideout he had to use this to his advantage and distracted the batman and fought him to a stand still proofing that while he wasn't as good as the bat he could make him sweat and bruise for the victory. He got away by distracting him and blowing up an ammunition crate and leaving in the chaos. (He did this at 24).

He is now the right hand man to the penguin as well as his enforcer, and being the only normal criminal to not only fight the batman to a stand still and get away but the only person to do this conservatively and not get caught.

Skills and abilities- before event: expert hand to hand skills, trained in: CQC (close quarters combat), German and American military unarmed combat, kick boxing and boxing and grappling both standing and grounded. Master marksman and firearms handling. Knows how to handle any gun given to him and use it expertly. Has trained in Military tactics and plan making. Expert stealth skills. Melee weapon expert and knows how to use different bladed weapons effectively, like tranche knives, throwing knives and swords. Has basic knowledge of police tactics and law enforcement and the law in general.

After event: increased strength, speed and healing. Superhuman stamina, agility and endurance. Sixth sense that can sense danger. Increased reflexes. Can shift clothing, blend in with surroundings, came form melee weapons with his arms and form tendrils from his back. Can become a more savage version when he loses control of his darker emotions like rage, grief and depression.

Weapons and equipment: heavily customised akm assault rifle, custom FN p90 submachine gun with varying attachments, two Beretta m9 pistols, Remington 870 shotgun, milkor mgl grenade launcher and psg1 sniper rifle. Each weapon is for a different situation and can be used to maximal effect and accuracy. Different ammo types: freeze rounds, incendiary rounds, Taser rounds, acid rounds, explosive round, sleep rounds and knock out round. Gas mask with night vision, thermal vision, x ray vision and zoomed vision. Different grenade types: flash, tear, knock out, smoke and normal explosive grenade. Different ammo for each of his guns.

Personality: relaxed, kind of playful, friendly but dark and hates traitors. Loves chocolate and cheese but hates any food with jam or custard in them. Adores his niece and thinks of the penguin as a farther. Is a great strategist and thinks out side the box but has a habit of overthinking and getting over prepared for things to the point of paranoia. Thinks that the methods of the batman is to soft and his just a guilty as those he refuses to kill and hates the fact he just locks them after beating them up with out first trying to help them and stop the reason that they commit crime for to begin with.

Summary: overall he is a kind and caring person but has a harsh and dark outlook on life and doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. In term of skill he is a watered down version of the batman, while he is less skilled and not as experienced as batman he can force him in to a draw but won't beat the bat very easily. He always comes prepared and is willing to push him self further to get things done. He is willing to do what none of the other hero's do and kill the criminals like the joker to make sure they no longer ruin life's because they think it's funny but he also wants to try and help those that need it like Mr freeze, poison ivy and Harley Quinn and achieve there goals by either legal or illegal means.

What do you think?


	7. Idea 1, spider-man

Here is an idea I had some years back but only recently remembered. This is a spider-man harem story and will have lemons and a large variety of woman from all over marvel. However there is plot and not just plain smut and it's a bit dark, at least as far as I got with it.

Plot: Peter's life has hit absolutely rock bottom. MJ has left him at the alter, then discovered said love of his life, though accidentally, cheated on him. Then he discovers he finds out that most the trusted hero's he is supposed friends with, believe he is a joke, that he never takes anything seriously and can't really be trusted. THEN to make matters worse, some of his most hated villains have teamed up with the mutant, Mr sinister, and has framed him and commenced brutal attacks, raping and even betraying a large number of female hero's and badly injuring a few male hero's. He is hunted and attacked by those he thought he could trust, being badly hurt by the last attack from the Avengers. From here he is captured by Mr sinister and the following villains, carnage (who imposes as him), green goblin, (any others?) They experiment on him and give him new powers and abilities but Change him in a way that would forever change his and many others life's. While many believed him to be guilty, a small few, like the Hulk, Wolverine, surprisingly a few of his villains that, while hating the spider, highly respect him, and having a very (VERY) small and limited moral code, like sandman, shocker rhino and even electro. They and a handful of others not only clear his name, free him but help him adjust to his new 'change'. When Mr sinister and the others boosted his powers they boosted his body to the point it can't keep up with the energy intake his body and his new powers use, so to combat this his powers automatically enhanced his body to cope with this. In order to stay alive his body must absorb high quantities of either, chaos or tantric energy. Chaos energy is the energy gained when a person with spider based powers kills, (or does equally dark things I think?) While tantric is when someone with spider based power has sex with someone. No joke.

So Peter being the good guy he is, he must now sleep with a very large amount a women, however as his body demands a large amount of energy to sustain itself, Peter must sleep with people with either powers like Ms marvel and Jean grey, a person with a body in peak physical condition like black widow and black cat, and sometimes, someone who can supplement this like MJ and other normal girls that can't normally keep up. His powers will subtly and in small amounts leach a small amount of energy to consume, if they have powers, or are a mutant, his powers will use that like a battery to make energy and then consume it, this isn't harmful to them, though it will has a few Side effects, like making them horny and actually addicted to Peter if exposed to this to many times, due to the energy build up. Normal girls, must NOT try and sleep with him on their own as once or twice will be fine, but won't even scratch the surface of Pete's energy needs and any more will be harmful to the girls! Even girls who would be able to last a while with Peter, like she hulk or Ms marvel, if they are 'exposed' to many times their body's will start to were out cause irreparable damage to the girls bodies and powers, though those with powers can last longer then someone like black cat and even longer then a normal civilian girl.

BUT and it's a big but, and a can't lie, (no joke) but you must remember most of these girls he must now sleep with to keep himself alive, blamed him for attacking and sometimes raping them, (I did say it would be somewhat dark, though it doesn't need to be included, I just think it would be more, impactful) the saying goes, burnt bridges aren't so easily repaired, especially when the ones that burnt them in the first place, is also the ones that betrayed you, and even nearly killed you!

It's going to be a long journey filled with lots of drama, redemption and eventually, love. With a lot a smut mixed in for good measure.

Tell me what you guys think, is it a good idea, a bad one? If you have a question, please do ask it and remember, if you want to try his please let me know so I can read what you come up with.

Thanks for reading and have a good day/night wherever you are, for me it's night time as your reading this, being 00:19 in the morning.


	8. Character 7, overlord, unfinished oc

Oc and NPC's

 **Name:** beautiful striker

 **Race** : Heteromorphic race

 **Personality:**

 **Height:** 5'9

 **Gender:** female

 **Epithet:** , the betrayed, the conqueror of great phantom,

 **Affiliation:** great tomb of nazarick – former, guild Ainz Ooal Gown – former, dark shrine grotto, guild sinful Valkyries,

Dark shrine grotto: this shrine is a large underground network of caves with a beautiful enchanting forest, dark dreadful catacombs, a fiery hellish pit, a castle like structure and many more inside this giant shrine and is the guild base for the all female guild, sinful Valkyries.

 **Appearance:**

 **Occupation:** adventure, leader

 **Residence:**

 **Karma:** 100 neutral-good

 **Information:** Beautiful striker was a member of the 41 supreme beings. In reality she was a world renown multi time world champion MMA fighter and war veteran. Born in England she had a active career in both the MMA and the army, however the one thing she enjoyed most was yggdrasil, the Dmmo-rpg. It was here she met many good friends. She joined a guild that would be later be known as the most infamous guild, ainz Ooal gown. She even gained the a girlfriend in the world famous voice actress, bukubukuchagama. However things went bad when she was diagnosed with breast cancer, it got even worse when bukubukuchagama thought that she was cheating on her when she wasn't. This later spread to the rest of the guild, while they didn't know of her breast cancer they did know of her supposed cheating on their guild mate and everyone turned against her.

The straw that broke the camel's back however was when several items went missing. Almost all the guild thought she was the one responsible and forcefully kicked her out the guild. She later recovered and joined up with an all female guild when her childhood friend and guild leader invited her, later becoming the strongest member in the guild.

2 years went by before her old guild found out what really happened and the entire guild was consumed with guilt. At this time Beautiful striker had made a name for herself for being a force to be reckon with. Sometime later Ainz Ooal Gown came to talk to her, however this ended in a large battle that would be known as the battle of the dark kings.

This battle was when several members of ainz Ooal gown went to apologize and ask her back to the guild however one doesn't forget the whole guild Turning on you and so a argument broke out. What turned the argument violent however was when bukubukuchagama said she never doubted her and would always love her. This set off the MMA fighter and the two sides came to blows. While she wasn't the best player in yggdrasil she was still very good. This battle would destroy a lot of the surrounding environment and lasted for quite a while with neither side winning. However while neither side won, Beautiful striker did have several opportunities to pk several members of her former guild but didn't and eventually let them go in the memory of their friendship they once had as a guild.

When the end of the game was near she decided to spend those last hours with her proud creations in her with her best friend and guild master. However when the last hour went by she wasn't forcefully logged out like she thought but instead was implemented into her character and transported to a new world with all her creations getting new life. Apon discovering this she decides to begin a new journey and learn all she can of this new world.

 **Skills, abilities and equipment:**

 **Mind-affecting Immunity**

 **Necromancy Resistance**

 **Paralysis Immunity**

 **Physical Penalty Resistance**

 **Poisoning resistance**

 **Death Immunity**

 **High Tier Physical Immunity III: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 60).**

 **Fire immunity**

 **Disease Immunity**

 **Defence enhancements**

 **Other abilities unnamed**

 **Divine class armour, unnamed**

 **Divine class weapons, unnamed**

 **Accessories and items, unnamed**

 **MMA training** –

 **Level:**

Total Level: 100

Racial level:

Total:

Job Level:

Other:

Total:

 **States:**

HP

MP

Phy. Atk.

Phy. Def.

Agility

Mag. Atk.

Mag. Def.

Resistance

Special Abilities

Total

NPC's

 **Name:** Glorious

 **Race:** angel

 **Personality:**

 **Height:** 6'0

 **Gender:** male

 **Epithet:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Appearance:** Glorious is a large being in red and gold armour. His armour is large and bulky and is fashioned after a medieval knight. His armour is streamlined and is smooth. The red is the bass of the armour with the gold woven throughout the armour in intricate patterns. Glorious has a faint golden light surrounding his body. In his right hand he carries a large golden blade with a silver handle with intricate golden pattern woven into he Handel in he shape of wings.

 **Occupation:** 1st floor guardian.

 **Residence:**

 **Karma:** 100 neutral good

 **Information:**

 **Level:** 100

S **kills, abilities and equipment:**

 **States:**

HP 100

MP 80

Phy. Atk. 100

Phy. Def. 90

Agility 100

Mag. Atk. 60

Mag. Def. 90

Resistance 100

Special Abilities 50

 **Total:** 770

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Personality:**

 **Height:**

 **Gender:**

 **Epithet:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Occupation:** floor guardian

 **Residence:**

 **Karma:** 100 neutral good

 **Information:**

 **Level:** 100

 **Skills, abilities and equipment:**

 **States:**

HP

MP

Phy. Atk.

Phy. Def.

Agility

Mag. Atk.

Mag. Def.

Resistance

Special Abilities

 **Total:**

 **Name:** Havoc

 **Race:** undead – flesh golem

 **Personality:**

 **Height:** 8'0

 **Gender:** male

 **Epithet:** the flesh golem, the nightmare of magic users,

 **Affiliation:**

 **Appearance:** Havoc is a large hulking mass of undead flesh, with large bulking muscle and pitch black skin. Deep red angelic and demonic symbols covering his entire body, including his head and etched into his skin. His body from the neck down is humanoid, however his head is a black goats skull with two large horns curving back towards the back of his head and curving outward. On certain parts of his body are large scars with stiches in them showing that his body is made up from multiple corpses. Around his neck is a gold necklace with a pendent into the shape of a kite shield with the symbol of on it.

 **Occupation:** guardian of the catacombs and prison warden

 **Residence:** underground catacombs

 **Karma:** 0 neutral

 **Information:** Havoc is the guardian of the catacombs and resides deep inside a large series of underground tunnels and caves filled with corpses and undead. Not only does he guard the catacombs but he makes sure that no one imprisoned here gets out without permission. The more death and negative energy there is in a area the stronger he becomes.

The catacombs is a large series of tunnels that runs below dark shrine and

Deep Inside his chest is a world class item call cursed heart. This item combines all magical bass states and adds them to physically states, MP into HP, mag. Atk in physics Atk and may Def into physical Def. It also grants the user the immunity to all magical spells and abilities be it from friend or foe As well as making him heavily resistant to magical items though he is not immune, so if the item in question is strong enough it can effect him. It also triple the weaknesses of the user and in havocs case fire and holy attributed abilities. Cursed heart will also double the damage taken to him. One of the most useful abilities of this item is the ability to grant a second life to the user.

 **Level:** 100

 **Skills, abilities and equipment:**

 **States:**

HP 100+

MP 0

Phy. Atk. 100+

Phy. Def. 100+

Agility 100

Mag. Atk. 0

Mag. Def. 0

Resistance 100

Special Abilities 100

 **Total:** 600+ (world item, cursed heart)

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Personality:**

 **Height:**

 **Gender:**

 **Epithet:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Residence:**

 **Karma:**

 **Information:**

 **Level:**

 **Skills, abilities and equipment:**

 **States:**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Personality:**

 **Height:**

 **Gender:**

 **Epithet:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Residence:**

 **Karma:**

 **Information:**

 **Level:**

 **Skills, abilities and equipment:**

 **States:**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Personality:**

 **Height:**

 **Gender:**

 **Epithet:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Residence:**

 **Karma:**

 **Information:**

 **Level:**

 **Skills, abilities and equipment:**

 **States:**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Height:**

 **Personality:**

 **Gender:**

 **Epithet:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Residence:**

 **Karma:**

 **Information:**

 **Level:**

 **Skills, abilities and equipment:**

 **States:**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Personality:**

 **Height:**

 **Gender:**

 **Epithet:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Residence:**

 **Karma:**

 **Information:**

 **Level:**

 **Skills, abilities and equipment:**

 **States:**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Personality:**

 **Height:**

 **Gender:**

 **Epithet:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Residence:**

 **Karma:**

 **Information:**

 **Level:**

 **Skills, abilities and equipment:**

 **States:**


	9. Idea 2 dark smaus

Dark Samus idea

This idea was originally a challenge but I ran it to a few problems. So here is the idea I had have for dark Samus.

Set up: In the wake of phaaze's destruction, all phazon was either annihilated or started to slowly rot and decay. A rouge group of scientists went out to find what they could and, with great hope, recreate the deadly substance for their own use. Two years has past after the destruction of phaaze as well most of the known phazon In existence was destroyed or decayed and the scientists had made a major but fatal breakthrough. In an attempt to reverse the day and rot of the phazon samples they created a new type of phazon and in doing so brought back an old threat to the world. Dark Samus was back.

Dark Samus had returned but no longer was she as powerful as before. This new synthetic phazon was much more weaker then the more original version. The synthetic version was not as poisonous, contagious or as deadly. Dark Samus no longer had all the same abilities as she previously had or those she has are no longer as powerful. Her power and skills had been greatly decreased. She no longer had use of missiles, ball form or power bombs. What's more most of her phazon powers were either gone or weakened. Dark echoes, shrapnel beam and the abilities she gained from the bounty hunters, Rundas, Ghor and Gandrayda.

While her body looked and felt the same her mind was different...

That's where you guys step in. From here you guys get to take her character and pretty much have free range with it. I decided to take away the same things that Samus had because, while I want them to stay somewhat similar, I also want to make her more of unique in her own way.

Now I decided to do what most games do to Samus and strip away most of her powers and abilities and build herself back up. As dark Samus isn't the same as Samus though being based of her, dark is a being of phazon. I recommend in doing what she did in Metroid 3: corruption and she gains the powers and skills of those she beats. She gained abilities from Rundas, Ghor and Gandrayda, so when dark Samus faces and beats a Powerful enemy she gains a power up from that enemy.

Comparing dark Samus and Samus they both have a similar style and as long as that style stays somewhat the same, then you can do what ever out want. While both have similar skill some are different like Samus's power beam is different for dark Samus, she has the shrapnel beam and a another that's unnamed, so I'm just sticking with the shrapnel beam. While Samus has missiles, morph ball, power bombs and boost ball, dark Samus would have, dark echoes, phazon pillars, phazon hyper beam and the phazon ground wave. While I think this would be a good set up and later give her upgrades, like her missiles, that is what I think and will, much later, use for the story. You can use what you think works, just remember to keep it relatively the same as Samus's stuff.

Now personalities, while Samus does have a personality and does speak it's not very often shown. Dark Samus from what I gathered is very cunning, cruel to most things, does have compassion though rarely ever shows it, always calm and collected even in the worst of times and holds little value to living things as a whole. Though she never speaks at all and only in the second prime game does she laugh though it is because she is completely bonkers. In this challenge I want her to be different to a point. While what she has is good and all, there is a lot that can be done and while what her personality is going to be is your choice, However I do have a recommendation. Keep most her personality the same just town done some bits, like her cruelty and add, say a dark sarcastic sense of humour, show off her low value for life and show off her intelligence and cunning. From their you have a somewhat dark female lead. The two sayings I put in above, 'imitation is the biggest form of flattery' and 'if you can't beat them join them' is useful here as I would like her to be a sort of frenemy and Samus's biggest rival. As the story progresses dark Samus, while keeping her dark behaviour would gain a few lighter aspects to her personality, while she could run of few darker aspects of her personality off on dark Samus. A romance between these two might be a fun choice to do, but that's your choice to do it or not.


End file.
